Cold Spoon
by BFCAS
Summary: Beca isn't talking to Chloe. Not after what she did. No matter how much Chloe apologises.


Before you start, this story is NOT angst, despite the description, so sorry/you're welcome in advance. But it IS still a story about the best aca-gays in the business.

Reviews and feedback make me happy, so keep em coming and check out my other Bechloe stories if you fancy!

Okay, let's roll.

...

"Are you mad?"

Beca didn't turn towards her, still sitting at the kitchen table facing the fridge. Chloe stood in the doorway, chewing her lip with nerves at Beca's silence. She waited another thirty seconds, willing desperately for the younger girl to turn in her chair and look into her eyes. To her surprise, Beca did, turning herself to make eye contact.

"I am not talking to you." Beca deadpanned, her eyes quickly scanning Chloe from head to toe as she leant on the doorframe, just out of the light of the kitchen lamp.

"But you just-" Chloe started, smiling slightly at Beca talking to her. She stopped suddenly, cut off by the trademark Beca Mitchell death glare. In response, she pulled the bedsheets wrapped around her body tighter, just to give her hands something to do. She let out a long sigh before running a hand through her hair.

"Beca, I'm really sorry. I didn't think it would be this bad. I'm so-"

"You said you wouldn't leave a mark!" Beca shouted, turning in her chair again, waving her hands in exasperation, her left one clutching onto a spoon that she plunged back into the cup of ice water on the table. She glared at Chloe as she angrily lifted the spoon out of the water, drying it on the dish towel that was folded into quarters on the table, already damp with several wipes of the spoon. Chloe smothered a smile behind her fingers as Beca brought the spoon up moodily, hissing as the icy metal pressed onto the dark mark on her neck.

There was a long silence where Beca purposefully avoided eye contact with the girl in the doorway, the spoon pressed into her neck as a last ditch attempt to get rid of the deep purple hickey on the left side of her neck. She had already tried massaging the area, rolling a coin over it, poking at it- you name it and she had desperately tried it, getting more and more frantic as it showed no signs of going away with each attempt. All the while, Chloe followed her around their apartment, wrapped in just the top sheet of their bed, grinning at her girlfriend's failed attempts to rid her neck of the mark.

She honestly hadn't tried to leave such a dark circle, but when Beca Mitchell had her hand in your pants, what else are you meant to concentrate on?

Chloe shuffled over to the table, pulling out a chair and cringing as it made a loud scraping noise against the tile, cutting into the silence that Beca had created with her tantrum. Pulling at the sheet until it was all bundled into a manageable pile, Chloe sat down facing her girlfriend, who turned away with a huff.

"Baby, I'm really really sorry… Like, so sorry." Chloe stretched her hand out, her other holding the sheet closed around her naked body, reaching until her fingers brushed the knuckles of Beca's right hand that rest on the kitchen table. Beca didn't pull away so Chloe continued to stroke the soft skin of the back of her hand.

The touch seemed to crumble Beca's resolve to ignore her and she let out a long sigh before turning back to the table. She leant forward, resting her arms on the wood, before leaning her body on her arms. All the while, the spoon remained pressed to her neck, the mark still visible around the edges of the silver surface.

Beca turned her right hand over, letting Chloe's fingers run across her palm gently, before she sighed again this time looking up into her girlfriends eyes.

"What am I going to do? I've got to go to lunch with your Mom like this." Beca pouted, dunking the spoon back into the ice water, letting Chloe get a proper look at the hickey again. At seeing the deep purple and the smattering of smaller red marks surrounding it, Chloe couldn't help but quirk her bottom lip out in a small grimace at her handiwork. In response, Beca's hand flew to her neck and her eyes widened comically.

"What? Is it bad? Oh god, tell me it isn't that bad." Beca panicked, hand scrabbling around on the cold patch of skin frantically. When Chloe stayed silent with only a sheepish smile of apology on her face, Beca dropped her head to the table in defeat. It landed with a thud, the spoon clanging down next to it.

"Ow." Beca got out, muffled by the table. Chloe took her stillness as an opportunity to finally get close to Beca after half an hour of frantic moving around the apartment and stood to drag her chair next to Beca's.

The loud scraping noise of wood on tile didn't make Beca look up, nor did Chloe sitting next to her.

"Bec?" Chloe said softly, worried that she still hadn't moved even after a minute. She lifted her hand and moved Beca's hair off her face, swooping it all over to the left, leaving her hand on the back of Beca's neck to trace small patterns with her fingertips.

Now the curtain of hair had gone, Chloe could see that Beca was still conscious, eyes open and that frown still on her face. So she wasn't hurt, it was just typical Beca dramatics.

With that assurance in mind, Chloe leant forward and pressed her lips lightly to the purple mark on Beca's neck, a silent apology for leaving it there. She left her head on Beca's shoulder, hand still stroking the baby hairs on the nape of her neck lovingly.

"You're Mom's going to kill me, isn't she?" Beca turned her head, still resting on the table, to look at Chloe who laughed at her girlfriend's worried look. She shook her head, leaning forward to kiss Beca's forehead softly.

"Why would she kill you? She loves you. She even gave you the recipe for her apple turnovers and she hasn't even told me that." Chloe reminded her with a smile, fingers moving from the back of her neck to trace the shell of Beca's ear, stopping to fiddle with the earrings there. Beca couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's actions.

"True." Beca smirked, still feeling smug about the apple turnover incident of last Thanksgiving. Chloe had been so conflicted between feeling happy that her Mom loved Beca so much and severely annoyed that Beca had received the recipe when her Mom hadn't even told her how many apples were needed for it. It was a serious case of favouritism, Chloe had protested.

"But she's going to see this and figure out what we were doing!" Beca gestured to the mark and then back and forth between the two of them, a grimace back on her face of dread at the inevitable wrath of Karen Beale.

"Um, Becs, you're the one with the love bite, you do know that?" Chloe chuckled, leaning up to lean on her elbow so she could look down at Beca, who rolled her eyes.

"I know, but she'll figure out that we were…" She waved her hand in the air vaguely. "Doing it!" She landed on, yelling it exasperatedly into the quiet kitchen before sighing loudly, sliding up onto her elbows so she could bury her face in her hands with a groan.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh loudly at that. She tucked the bedsheets tighter around her as her laughs died down, Beca scowling at her via a side glare.

"Beca, we're two twenty somethings who have been going out for three years- we live together for god's sake! I think she knows we have sex by now." Chloe laughed, shaking her head in disbelief at Beca's paranoia.

"I know, I know. She doesn't need to know that we're so… Bitey." Beca muttered, instantly regretting her choice of words as they drew out a fresh set of laughs from her girlfriend, who had to lean back in her chair to laugh fully. Beca couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips at her favourite sound of Chloe Beale laughing, even if it was at her expense. When Chloe didn't stop after ten seconds, Beca couldn't help but laugh too, albeit less aggressively than the redhead.

"I'm serious Chloe! I don't want to be eating pasta whilst your Mom looks at the bite mark on my neck that her daughter left there!" Beca swatted Chloe on the bare arm when she only laughed harder at Beca's comment.

"It's okay, my Mom called earlier, she's visiting her sister and the babies tomorrow so she rescheduled for next Friday." Chloe got out as she giggled, Beca's face morphing from one of confusion to relief to anger to disbelief in one fluid hilarious motion.

"Sorry, I was meant to tell you earlier but then someone got all… Bitey." Chloe finished, tucking a strand of hair back from Beca's shocked face. When Beca didn't say anything, Chloe leant forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Chloe Beale. I'm going to kill you!" Beca finally caught up, hitting Chloe on each word, making the older girl laugh and block her hits, diverting the two girls into a playful fight that only ended when Beca grabbed both of Chloe's hands and pulled her forward into a bear hug in which she squeezed her very tightly making her squeal.

"Okay, truce! Truce!" Chloe got out through fits of laughter, Beca's grip loosening to allow Chloe to breathe again, but not so much that her arms stayed wrapped around her as Chloe leant her cheek to Beca's chest to catch her breath.

"You are a such a dick, making me think your Mom was going to tear me a new one for violating her only daughter." Beca shook her head with a smile, pressing a kiss to the red hair tickling her nose. Chloe laughed breathlessly in her arms, turning so she could look up at Beca, now sort of lying in her lap but in a weird sprawling manner across the two chairs. The bedsheets slipped slightly, dangerously close to exposing her but she didn't rectify the situation, choosing instead to poke at Beca's cheek with her index finger.

"I love you." Chloe grinned, knowing that Beca wasn't angry at all if the hand stroking her hair was anything to go by. Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking down at the ridiculous girl lying in her lap as they sat at their kitchen table in their small apartment at 1am on a Thursday. She couldn't help but forgive her. Damn her weakness for Chloe Beale, it led her to lose pretty much any argument they ever had. All it took was one look at her and Beca was done. From the bright mischievous cerulean eyes to the wide pure sunshine smile to the inhumanly perfect red hair even down to the small scar on her forehead (which was secretly Beca's favourite part of the redhead) every part of Chloe Beale had Beca whipped. Something that Fat Amy liked to remind her of every single time the two met up.

Beca faux-scowled down at Chloe.

"Well, I'm still pissed off that I have to deal with this monstrosity for the next few days and will not be leaving the house at all until Monday," Beca looked pointedly at her girlfriend who did not stop grinning, her fingers tracing patterns over Beca's cheek and lips as she spoke- which she did a lot when it was just the two of them, so Beca had just become accustomed to Chloe's fascination with the intricate details of her face. "But whatever. I love you too." Beca grumbled, pairing it with a roll of her eyes.

"Good." Chloe smiled, using the hand on Beca's face to pull her down so she could kiss her, even if it was at a very odd angle. After realising that the angle would never work for anything other than a quick peck, Beca pulled away and pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead (right on her favourite feature).

"Okay, now you're done with the home remedies, can we go to bed? This sheet is not as warm as it looks." Chloe asked, not moving from Beca's lap even though she needed to. Beca nodded.

"Come on then." Beca agreed, not moving either. The two girls stared at each other for a moment before kissing once again. As Beca pulled away, she poked Chloe in the side, making her jump and the sheet pull away finally from her top half. Chloe yelped and Beca laughed, looking down at her basically naked girlfriend unabashedly. She meant to make a smartass comment, but the sight of a naked and laughing Chloe Beale rendered her speechless, just plastering a smile of adoration on her lips.

At the same time, Beca's right hand moved to run her fingers down the middle of Chloe's pale chest as Chloe's hand playfully shoved Beca's face to turn away. Chloe sat up with a giggle but Beca held on tightly to the sheet to prevent her from wrapping it back around her body.

"Gimme!" Chloe laughed, tugging on the sheet clenched in Beca's fist. Beca shook her head triumphantly, pulling the sheet towards her.

"Nope. You'll have to be naked from here to the bedroom unfortunately. I don't make the rules." Beca smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss to Chloe's bare shoulder before moving towards her neck with open mouth slow kisses. Chloe's hand held Beca's chin and pulled her softly away so she could look her in the eyes.

"Is that so?" Chloe asked, eyebrow raised as she watched Beca's eyes flit down to her lips as she spoke. Beca nodded dumbly, leaning in without even realising it. And so Chloe stood, the sheet falling completely loose in Beca's hand, coming to rest in a pile on the chair and in Beca's lap. The younger girl looked up, a hilarious mix of shock, defeat and arousal painted across her features that just came ended up as a dumbfounded smile as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Don't want to break the rules" Chloe winked, framing Beca's face with her hands and leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Shame they don't adhere to you too."

And with that, she turned and began to walk down the corridor to their bedroom, laughing and swaying her hips deliberately, knowing full well that Beca would be watching.

Beca scrabbled up from the kitchen table, getting her feet tangled in the top sheet when she threw it quickly to the ground. After flailing for a second, the sheet fell loose to the ground and Beca was able to chase Chloe down the corridor, catching up to her halfway and throwing her arms around her naked middle, making the older girl yelp in surprise.

"Come on then Beale, if I'm not leaving this house until Monday then you're in it with me. Let's give you a mark to match so you've got a reason." Beca smirked over Chloe's shoulder before pressing a kiss there.

"May I remind you that we have to meet your father for dinner on Monday before you get too carried away?" Chloe laughed as she looked back over her shoulder whilst simultaneously trying to walk forward towards her and Beca's bedroom, which proved difficult when the aforementioned girl was attached to her. The girls stumbled slightly and Beca retracted her arms to spin Chloe around so she could wrap her arms around her neck, Chloe's arms wrapping around Beca's middle instead.

"Ah, fuck it." Were the final words murmured against Chloe's lips before Beca pushed her into the room purely by surging forward and kissing her soundly, kicking the door shut behind them with her foot.

'Well,' Chloe thought with an amused smile against Beca's lips, 'She certainly changed her tune.'


End file.
